izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pointless
This is called Pointless for a reason...I really think it has no point XD, anyway, this is just gonna be a little story that shows the relationships, that don't get the spotlight too often, that I know how to describe. There will be a few popular couples (FAMR, JALR, ZAER, DAZR, etc), but most of them should be more of the background relationships. Enjoy! ______________________ 1: Zim and Felix "Give that back! I need it to destroy people!" "Hold on, hold on! It's dented!" Felix had taken Zim's laser, and claimed it was broken in some way that only Felix could notice. "It's perfectly fine! Give it!" Zim yelled, snatching at the air where his laser was being held. "No it's not! Just stay here!" Felix demanded, running off. "Wha-? NO! Felix the game-human get back here to Zim right now! You can't fix everything!" Zim screeched, taking off after his, (sort of), friend. "I can at least try!" Zim caught up to Felix quickly, but not before the game hero leaped off the ground, and landed in a tree. "Grr...Curse you and your superior jumping skills!" Zim shouted, shaking a fist in his direction. "Just give me a minute! I'll be right back down!" Felix called, as the sound of various tools cane from where he was perched. A minute was a very accurate measurement, because Felix was out of the tree in no time flat. "Here you go," He said, handing Zim a repaired laser gun. "Thank you, now get away," Zim sneered, snatching it from Felix. "I'll get away later, for now, let's just-, Oh, hiya, En!" Felix said with a pleasant smile, waving at the brunette girl approaching them. "AGH! Hide me!" Zim yelled, climbing onto Felix's head and attempting to hide under his hard-hat. "Careful!" Felix exclaimed, collecting the gold rings and coins that fell from his hat when Zim tried to climb under it. "And, why? I thought you liked En." "Well, I do, it's just that she's so...Crazy!" Felix sighed and pushed Zim off of his head. "We're all crazy here, anyway, just go talk to her! Say hello!" "But-" "No time to waste! Go on, go on!" Felix said, nudging Zim towards the disguised Irken female. Zim awkwardly moved toward En and began to speak with her. He must've said something funny, because En laughed and started to walk with Zim. Felix had leaped into a tree, and watched them walk by with a kind smile. Then he got an idea..."Ooo...I've been a naughty boy..." Felix murmured to himself with a chuckle, as he jumped from the tree, did a backflip, and landed, doing a large ground-pound. The tremor caused Zim to stumble off balance and into a bush on the lawn nearby. En laughed hysterically as she pulled Zim from the hedge. Zim's eye twitched, as he glared at Felix, who had taken off at high speed. He screamed, "Felix the 8-bit game-human!" Felix laughed as he ran, he knew that was rude, but he thought it was quite entertaining. And, even from the distance, out if the corner of his eye, he saw a trace of a small smirk, on Zim's face. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:ZAER Category:Invader Gia